Link (Hero of Time)
|-|Adult Link= |-|Young Link= Character Synopsis Link 'grew up in the Kokiri Forest believing that he was a Kokiri, but in reality he was an orphaned Hylian. Because the Hero of Time was not a Kokiri, he did not possess a Fairy companion, which led to him being ostracized by the majority of the Kokiri Forest, with the exception of Saria and the Deku Tree. Eventually, the Hero of Time was bestowed with a fairy named Navi by the Deku Tree to help guide him on his quest to save Hyrule. Link was then put into a slumber for seven years until he matured enough to properly handle the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.[1] Meanwhile, Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power to take over Hyrule, transforming the land into a world of monsters. Link eventually awakens as the Hero of Time and, using the Master Sword and the Pedestal of Time, travels through time to seek the Seven Sages, who were said to have the power to bind Ganondorf and return peace to Hyrule. With this act, the Hero of Time vanishes from this branch of Hyrule's history, leaving only his legend behind. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 7-A '''| '''High 5-A, likely 4-A Verse: 'Legend of Zelda '''Name: '''Link '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''9 as a child, 16 as an adult '''Classification: '''Hero of Time, Hylian '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship and Marksmanship, Fire Manipulation (Din's Fire allows Link to create flames and attack with them for range), Fire Manipulation (Via Ice Arrows, with the elemental powers of Ice), Light Manipulation (Via Light Arrows, which attack with pure light and can dispel of evil forces), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts, whom of which are Non-Corporeal), Weather Manipulation (Song of Storms grants Link to power to change the weather through this hymn), Teleportation (Ocarina of Time and Farore's Wind essentially allows for teleportation), Perception Manipulation, in addition to the power to see through things with the Lens of Truth, Power Nullifcation (The Master Sword can negate magic and completely nullify it in it's presence), Telepathy (If he plays Saria's Song he can speak to Saria from far away due to the Ocarina's magic), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs), Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Cured Darmani of his depression via playing Saria's Song, made him feel like he wanted to dance.), Barrier Creation (With Nayru's Love), Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks from Ganondorf, and can reflect light or energy with the mirror shield), Healing (When recognizing himself as the triforce user he could heal his wounds. Potions also achieve this as well), Time Manipulation (With sun's song), Ressurection (With a fairy in the bottle). Resistance to Transmutation (Can spend a long time deep in the Lost Woods without becoming a Skull Kid or Stalfos and isn't a Kokiri) and Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Intense Heat (Via the Goron Tunic), 'Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level '''(Even as a child, Link was capable of putting up a good fight against King Dodongo, who was durable enough to survive several bomb explosions in his stomach) | '''Dwarf Star Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior in strength to Wind Waker Ganondorf, who was capable of spinning the planet around in 180 degrees, which wielded this magnitude of power. Also above Zant in power, who could warp the twilight realm, which contains a sun. Should be superior to The Wind Fish , as a single triforce user scales to Hylia, who is above The Wind Fish) 'Speed: Relativistic+ (Superior to Onox, who tried to kidnap the Oracle of Seasons. Fast enough to react to Beamos beams) | Massively FTL+(Kept up with Ganondorf in combat, who's one of the fatest characters in the series) Lifting Ability: Class 5- '(Able to push aroundStone Blocks of this level) | '''Class T '(Through The Golden Gauntlets, Link's overall strength got increased to this level) 'Striking Ability: Large Mountain Level '(Physically harmed The King Dodongo, which can survive many bomb explosions in it's chest) | '''Dwarf Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class '(Able to regularly spar with his descendent, Link of Twilight Princess) 'Durability: Large Mountain Level (Can tank survive hits from not just King Dodongo, but basically any Early-Game Boss, whom of which should be comparable to King Dodongo) | Dwarf Star Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Can survive blows from Ganondorf, even ones that would normally be fatal. Also is capable of surviving hits from Twinova and due to possessing a piece of The Triforce, he should be above The Wind Fish) Stamina: Very High (Traveled from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Castle without tiring.) | Very High (Traveled and fought across many temples) Range: 'Extended melee range with melee weapons. Varies from tens of meters to hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. | Extended melee range with melee weapons, up to thousands of kilometers with ranged weapons. 'Intelligence: Genius (Could wield a sword just after grabbing it and use it efficiently in combat. Went through several dungeons, and was mentioned to be good with the sword for a kid. As an adult, Repeatedly stated to be good with the sword, could solve temples puzzles and master weapons like the bow and arrow right after gaining it) Weaknesses: 'Many of the powers that Link has relies on whatever item he is holding. Farore's Wind and Ocarina of Time have hardily any applicability in combat. '''Versions: Child '| 'Adult ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Kokiri Sword, Deku/Hylian Shield, Goron Bracelet, Sage Medallions, Ocarina of Time, Bombs, Bombchus, Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks, Boomerang, Slingshot and Deku Seeds, Lens of Truth | Master/Biggoron Sword, Hylian/Mirror Shield, Golden Gauntlets, Sage Medallions, Ocarina of Time, Bombs, Bombchus, Deku Nuts, Bow and Arrows, Megaton Hammer, Longshot, Lens of Truth. Extra Info: '''Hero of Time Link is noted to be the same as Majora's Mask Link, the only difference is that one came from another timeline and this is a result of the timeline split caused by The Three Golden Goddesses . Also it's stated in The Hyrule Historia, that The Hero's Shade/Hero's Spirit is Link from Ocarina of Time, as such, he can be scaled to Twilight Princess Link Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Iconic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Magic Users Category:Links Category:Musicians Category:Weapons Master Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Elves Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4